


I Gave You Reason

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Kiran gives Jaffar his autonomy by breaking his contract.





	I Gave You Reason

"So? How do you feel?"

Jaffar stood still as he tested his muscles. He felt nothing out of order.

"The same," he said.

"Not your body," Kiran whispered. "About me. How do you feel about me?" Jaffar could see them holding back tears.

"I love you," he said.

"No, that's impossible, Breidablik said I broke your contract," Kiran said. "You should hate me." Kiran pulled out a handkerchief, and tried to muffle their sobs. Jaffar reached out and caressed Kiran's face.

"Punch me in the face. I order you to punch me in the face." Kiran said, bracing themselves.

Jaffar was silent, and Kiran tensed as he stopped caressing them.

"No."

Kiran's eyes opened as Jaffar pecked their lips.

"I gave you autonomy, and yet," Kiran whispered, their thoughts trailing off. Jaffar wrapped his arms around them, and whispered.

"There is no need to worry."

* * *

In battle, it was clear as day.

They were mindless. There was no feedback or discussion. The heroes followed Kiran orders wordlessly, even if it was clear they would die.

In the castle, it was less simple. The heroes' personalities shined through, yet something felt off.

Jaffar looked at Matthew. Matthew smiled and walk towards him.

"What's up?"

Support, Kiran called it. They were in one before the contract. Somehow though, Matthew's and his didn't break. At least on Matthew's end.

Jaffar looked at Matthew. He used to be more powerful when he was near him, but since he was granted autonomy, he couldn't feel it anymore. However, his emotions for Matthew were still there, perhaps even stronger now.

"Are you okay?" Matthew said.

If Matthew's contract was broken, Matthew would go back to hating him. He didn't want that. But there was this itch in mind that told him this was wrong. He shouldn't take advantage of him.

This is what Kiran had felt. It was fake. Matthew didn't feel love towards him. It felt real enough that he could fool himself if he wanted. But that itch becomes bigger the longer you leave it. It sneaks its way into you and breaks you.

"Jaffar," he heard Kiran yell.

Jaffar appeared next to them in an instant. They beckoned them into a room, and closed the door behind them. He could tell that Kiran was nervous about something, so he waited for them to speak.

"It's stupid. It's selfish," Kiran started. "Are you happy? No one would be."

Kiran paced back and forth, their hand in their hair.

"Are you happy?" Kiran asked.

Jaffar didn't get the chance to reply as Kiran said what was on their mind.

"I'm thinking of breaking Matthew's contract," Kiran breathed out. "But I—I don't know."

So they were asking him for his input. Should Kiran grant Matthew free will? Jaffar's answer was clear after his thoughts earlier.

* * *

Matthew's feet hurt from pacing in his room. His thoughts were everywhere. He had his suspicions that he was being manipulated, but he never thought how he would react if he found out it was true.

Jaffar knows too, but for how long? He had been acting differently these past few days, avoiding him, pulling away from him.

His feelings for Jaffar were another rabbit hole. He hated Jaffar before the summoning, at least he thinks he did. Matthew recalled back before he was summoned.

He had just tried to killed Jaffar, but was stopped. After that, he didn't remember. He thought of his actions. He didn't feel that same anger anymore.

Not until he got to Askr.

Matthew's eyes widened. That was how the Breidablik created harmony. It was to default heroes to a certain state. They wouldn't change. They wouldn't rebel.

And his default was to hate Jaffar.

Matthew flopped on his bed. He still didn't know exactly what feelings he had for Jaffar. He ruled out hate, but loving him seemed wrong.

It wouldn't matter. Jaffar didn't love him. He started avoiding him days ago. Jaffar didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

Speaking of, he had to apologize to Kiran about running off. He got out of his bed and left the room. To his surprise, Kiran was there, waiting for him.

"Matthew, I'm sorry," they said.

Matthew shook his head. "You had the army's interest in mind. I respect that," Matthew said. "Also, you didn't have to give me free will, but you did, and I'm thankful for that."

"The support—" Matthew put his hand up to stop them.

"It was to make me more powerful, and to give me a friend. You didn't know it would turn romantic." Matthew said.

Kiran stared up at Matthew. "It was selfish of us. You'll understand when you see them. You'll see how fake everything is."

"Us?" Matthew asked.

"Imagine knowing that the person you loved was just being mind controlled to love you back," Kiran said. "Imagine doubting if your friendships were real every single day."

"He's a better person than me. It took me months before I couldn't take it anymore. It took him days," Kiran said.

"Does he love me?" Matthew whispered.

Kiran nodded. "More than he does me."

Jaffar loved him. Matthew's heart raced, and a wave of euphoria spread through him. He had to see Jaffar. He had his answer now.

"Go," Kiran said. His happiness must have spread to his face.

Matthew ran.

* * *

Kiran had told him to go to his room in case Matthew wanted to speak with him. Jaffar opened his door as he heard familiar footsteps.

Matthew threw himself onto Jaffar. Jaffar stepped aside, and Matthew fell on his face.

Matthew was undeterred as he jumped up and shut the door behind them. Matthew picked him up, and threw him on his bed.

Matthew sat Jaffar up and kissed him. Jaffar kissed him back. Kiss now, ask questions later, that was what Kiran said anyways. Matthew pulled away. Jaffar opened his eyes to see Matthew smiling.

"I love you," Jaffar said.

Matthew pouted. "I wanted to say it first."

"Sorry."

Matthew pecked Jaffar on the lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
